O filme
by Mimika chan
Summary: "Eu comprei o tal DVD. Achei que seria interessante ver um filme que mostrasse a visão que os humanos comuns têm dos deuses. Infelizmente, não me contentei em assistir ao filme sozinho. Convidei minha amiga Annabeth."  O filme é "Hércules", da Disney


Eu não sei de onde tirei essa idéia absurda, então, por favor, não me pergunte nada! Eu só estava caminhando pela sessão de DVDs da loja, quando vi esse título que me chamou a atenção.

Hércules. Um dos heróis gregos mais famosos da história.

Quero dizer, não que eu seja um grande fã dele. Eu vi o que ele fez com a Zoë Doce-Amarga. O cara até podia ser forte e tudo mais, mas era um completo idiota quando se tratava de garotas.

Bem, não que eu seja muito diferente dele nesse ponto... Por algum motivo, não sei o que fazer quando há garotas por perto. Várias vezes, faço besteiras. Besteiras das grandes, como esbarrar na garota e fazê-la cair no lago de canoagem ou balbuciar como um trouxa em vez de formar frases completas.

Como pode ver, tenho um histórico bem bonito de "desastre total". Pena que o que vou contar agora supere totalmente meus constrangimentos anteriores...

Eu comprei o tal DVD. Achei que seria interessante ver um filme que mostrasse a visão que os humanos comuns têm dos deuses. Infelizmente, não me contentei em assistir ao filme sozinho. Convidei minha amiga Annabeth.

Agora, antes que você abra um sorrisinho esperto, eu vou repetir: minha _amiga_ Annabeth. Não é como se eu estivesse tentando marcar um encontro com ela, nem nada do tipo! É só que a Annabeth é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço e ela ia gostar de ver o filme comigo e... Eu já não a via há tempos... Ok. Ok. Eu estava mesmo a fim de encontrá-la antes do verão, mas isso é nosso segredinho, certo?

Minha mãe logo ficou toda animadinha e começou a falar em comprar ingredientes para fazer biscoitos azuis para meu encontro com a Annabeth.

- Mãe, pela sétima vez, nós somos só amigos! – eu disse entre dentes.

- Amigos! Sim, claro. – ela abriu um sorriso – Ainda...

Eu já estava pronto para me virar e responder, quando o telefone tocou. Eu o peguei e por muito pouco não disse algo idiota como "Garoto imbecil que não consegue conquistar a garota de quem gosta falando. Em que posso ajudá-lo?". Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ouvi a voz dela. Estava reclamando com um dos irmãos.

- Ei! Já disse para não jogar as peças de LEGO no seu irmão! Ah... Desculpe por isso. Se-senhorita Sally Jackson?

- O filho dela. – disse, sentindo meu rosto esquentar só de ouvir a voz da minha amiga – Também chamado de "bonitão".

- Achei que fosse Cabeça de Alga.

Argh! Está vendo do que eu estou falando?

- Em que posso ajudá-la, sabidinha?

Pode ter sido só impressão minha, mas eu juro que a ouvi gaguejar antes de responder:

- Bom, eu só queria confirmar um... Compromisso com um certo... "Bonitão".

Tá... Isso me fez sentir imbecil.

- Agradeço pelo sarcasmo na fala. Deixe-me confirmar com ele. – afastei o telefone do rosto e fingi conversar com alguém – Pronto. Compromisso confirmado!

Do outro lado da linha, Annabeth bufou.

- Idiota. Em todo caso, estarei aí em breve. Até mais, Cabeça de Alga.

- Até mais, sabidinha.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e cantei vitória baixinho. A julgar pelo risinho na cozinha, eu diria que minha mãe ouviu tudo.

Sexta-feira de tarde. Meu quarto estava limpinho, ou quase. Eu queria jogar tudo no armário e trancar a porta, mas minha mãe insistiu em fazer uma faxina. Não deixaria Annabeth pensar que eu sou um desleixado. O problema é que ela já _sabe_ que eu sou um desleixado...

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava tentando encontrar uma forma de arrumar meus cabelos desgrenhados, quando a campainha tocou. Minha mãe foi atender, e, segundos depois, uma voz que eu não ouvia há algum tempo chegou a mim.

- Boa-tarde, Senhora Jackson!

- Pode me chamar de "Tia Sally". Afinal, você é quase da família.

- O-obrigada, "Tia Sally".

Ai, mãe...

- Annabeth? – eu disse, indo até a sala – É você?

Eu a vi por cima do ombro da minha mãe. Seus cabelos loiros caíam em cachos sobre as costas. Os olhos pareciam ainda mais cinzentos. A camiseta não era a do acampamento meio-sangue. Tinha o desenho de uma corça, a fêmea do veado, que parecia estranhamente familiar.

- Percy?

Mamãe se afastou da porta, e nós pudemos nos ver melhor. Annabeth parecia mais crescida. Não tinha mais os traços infantis de antes. Parecia ainda mais forte e inteligente. Sobre a cabeça, usava um boné virado para trás.

- Você parece...

- Eu consigo te ver. – disse antes que pudesse conter a fala.

Ela me olhou sem entender, então, revirou os olhos.

- É um boné do Mickey, Cabeça de Alga!

Ela tirou o boné e o atirou para mim. Examinei com cuidado, e, realmente, tinha imagens de um ratinho de luvas. Ops...

- Divirtam-se assistindo ao filme. Quando tiverem fome, é só dizer.

- Obrigado, mãe.

- Obrigada, Tia Sally.

Nós caminhamos até meu quarto e nos sentamos na beirada da cama. Annabeth cruzou as pernas e apoiou as mãos no joelho.

- Então... – eu disse – Como tem passado?

- Bem. – ela deu de ombros – E você?

- Estou tentando aprender a dirigir.

- E está dando certo? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece! – eu me defendi.

- Ah, certo. Quer dizer que você monta pégasus, controla ondas, participa de corridas de bigas, mas não consegue dirigir um carro?

- Eu posso culpar meu transtorno de déficit de atenção por isso, não posso?

Eu pensei que ela fosse responder, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, rindo, e fitou a televisão. Um silêncio estranho se seguiu.

- Que foi? – ela se virou de repente.

- Han?

- Você estava me olhando... – ela se afastou como se estivesse com medo de mim.

Respondi de forma bem inteligente:

- Hum... Hã... Estava?

- Percy.

- Sim?

- O filme.

Levei dois segundos para entender do que ela estava falando.

- Ah. Ah, tá!

Peguei o DVD na mesa de cabeceira e fui até a televisão. Pus o filme e voltei a me sentar ao lado de Annabeth. Ela pegou o controle e apertou o "Play".

O desenho começou.

Não demorou muito, quis esconder minha cabeça em algum lugar de tanta vergonha.

Não me entenda mal. Eu sei que muitos mortais cresceram assistindo aos filmes Disney. Mas, por favor! Aquilo era ridículo!

- Eles brilham... – disse Annabeth, olhando atônita para os deuses coloridos.

- De certa forma, os produtores acertaram.

- Mas tinha de ser esse brilho "purpurina"? Pelos deuses! Isso aqui não é Crepúsculo, não!

Quis perguntar desde quando ela se interessava por filmes idiotas com vampiros idiotas, mas tive medo do que ela pudesse fazer em seguida.

- E Hércules não é filho de... – ela engoliu em seco, provavelmente com medo de pronunciar o nome da deusa que a amaldiçoara.

- Hera é a deusa do casamento, não é? E é esposa de Zeus. Eles não podiam fazer um filme para crianças onde...

- Em que.

- O quê?

- O certo é "em que". Não "onde".

- Certo. – revirei os olhos – Eles não podiam fazer um filme para crianças em que Zeus traísse a esposa.

- E Hércules tomou uma poção que o deixou mortal... – ela assoviou baixinho – O que mais me intriga, porém, é como Hades não soube que o bebê ainda estava vivo.

- Ei, o cabelo dele pega fogo. Tipo, literalmente! Isso sim é intrigante.

- E Pégasus tem cérebro de passarinho...

- Espere só até BlackJack ouvir sobre isso!

Continuamos assistindo ao filme. Na parte em que o sátiro gordo aparece, minha mãe entrou no quarto para nos servir biscoitos com cobertura azul. Tomou um susto quando eu e Annabeth gritamos juntos.

- Como assim? Teseu, Perseu... Todos eram semideuses! – disse ela.

- E quem treinou Aquiles foi Quíron!

- E... O Phill virou churrasco... – agora ela tentava conter o riso.

- Certo... No filme, até que é engraçado.

Comemos os biscoitos e continuamos nossos comentários. Foi bastante divertido. Quando a Meg apareceu, eu brinquei dizendo que ela parecia a Annabeth. E ganhei um soco por causa disso.

- Ai! Seu soco dói mais que uma investida de corça!

- O quê?

- O bicho na sua camiseta.

- É um veado!

- Um macho? – disse, genuinamente surpreso.

- Sim, Percy. O Bambi.

- E depois falam do vampiro Cullen... – murmurei.

Rimos mais um pouco quando Hércules enfrentou seu primeiro monstro. "Você quer parar de cortar essas cabeças?" foi simplesmente sensacional.

- Haha, idiota!

Percebi que Annabeth olhava para mim com um tom acusador e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Ah, vamos! Eu tinha doze anos na época. O Hércules tem dezoito no filme!

As cenas seguintes foram bem melhores, considerando, claro, a verossimilhança interna do filme – aprendi essa expressão com a Annabeth. A música "De Zero a Herói" era bem divertida.

- Mas eu ainda não me conformo com o fato de o Hércules derrotar todos os monstros com facilidade e... Espera, ele disse "górgona"? Aquela coisa feia era a Medusa?

- Ssh! Deixe-me ouvir o diálogo dele com Zeus.

- Um Zeus bonzinho... – murmurei baixinho, com medo de escutar relâmpagos no céu.

- Eu me pergunto como o Deus dos Raios não fulminou os prédios em que os produtores desse desenho trabalhavam.

Logo a Meg convenceu o Hércules a sair para ter um dia de folga. Tentei não pensar em como ele ficava parecido comigo nessa situação. Quero dizer, não que eu esteja dizendo que estou a fim de alguma garota ou coisa do tipo, mas...

Alguma coisa se moveu ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem, Annabeth?

- Sim. – ela respondeu com firmeza, mas parecia desconfortável.

Hércules deu um beijo de despedida em Meg e foi embora em seu Pégasus. Então, ela examinou a flor que tinha recebido dele e começou a cantar.

Annabeth mudou de posição e suspirou. Achei isso estranho. Annabeth não é o tipo de garota que costuma suspirar.

Porque é mentira!

Ele é terra, é céu,

é o ar que você respira.

Para nós, está na cara.

Isso não se esconde,

nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás como quem tenta conseguir forças para suportar algo horrível. Fingi não notar.

Não direi que é paixão!

Definitivamente, ela estava incomodada. Agora batia com o boné na palma da mão, impaciente. Quis perguntar o que havia de errado, mas faltou coragem. Fixei os olhos na tela.

- Eu... – ela soou engasgada – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Deixei que ela saísse sem fazer protestos. Talvez só não gostasse muito de cenas melosas. Ou talvez só tenha atingido seu limite de paciência ao ver o Hércules acertar a estátua com a pedra e "criar" uma obra-prima.

Assisti às próximas cenas sozinho. Hades me lembrava Cronos. Isso é, se Cronos fosse um vilão bobo e engraçado.

A cada cinco minutos, olhava para a porta para ver se Annabeth estava voltando. Mas ela não voltava. Comecei a me perguntar se ela estaria passando mal por causa da cobertura azul dos biscoitos.

Hércules perdeu seus poderes, e Annabeth continuou sumida. Quando Tifão apareceu e o herói tentou enfrentá-lo na condição de simples mortal, eu decidi que tinha atingido meu limite. Pausei o filme, fiquei de pé e fui atrás da minha amiga.

Procurei no banheiro, na sala e na cozinha. Encontrei-a na varanda nos fundos da casa. Ela estava se abraçando. O boné estava enfiado no bolso da calça jeans.

- Annabeth... – chamei, esticando o braço para tocá-la.

Para minha total surpresa, ela fugiu. Recuou até encostar no parapeito, onde havia um enorme recipiente para as flores da mamãe.

- Ei! – disse, indignado – Sou eu! Percy!

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você não entende nada, não é? – e fungou – Idiota!

Ela deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e começou a caminhar para dentro da casa. Eu a segurei e a fiz olhar para mim.

- Não entendo o que?

Ela desviou o olhar e fungou de novo. Parecia... inconsolável. Eu só a vira assim naquela vez pouco antes de entrar no Labirinto... Quando ela estendeu os braços para mim, pedindo um abraço.

Eu me preparei para abraçá-la.

Então ela fechou a cara e eu desviei os olhos para ver o que ela observava. No começo, não vi. Então notei o brilho prateado entre as flores amarelas. A flor de Calipso... Engoli em seco.

- Annabeth, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada.

Ela se afastou e voltou para o quarto. Fiquei ali, parado na varanda, olhando a flor. Trinquei os dentes. Não ia deixar Annabeth fugir com tanta facilidade.

- Ei, volte!

Corri até meu quarto, tropeçando no controle remoto por acidente. Teria caído no chão se minhas mãos não tivessem encontrado os ombros de Annabeth e eu não tivesse recuperado o equilíbrio no último segundo.

- O que você...?

- Eu que pergunto! – respondi – O que houve com você, Annabeth?

Os olhos dela faiscaram, e, deuses, como eram lindos!

Atrás de mim, o filme prosseguia. Annabeth abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. Voltou a fechá-la e balançou a cabeça.

- Tá chateada por causa do filme que eu escolhi? É isso? Se for, peço desculpas...

Ela balançou a cabeça de novo.

- Não.

- Então o que é? – perguntei e, pela cara dela, devo ter pressionado sem querer os seus ombros.

- Vai além disso, Cabeça de Alga!

- Então me conta... – disse, reprimindo minha raiva – Sabidinha.

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar. Mas, antes que pudesse responder, Meg disse:

- As pessoas fazem loucuras quando amam...

Nós nos encaramos. Os olhos dela pareciam mais calmos, quase como se tivessem derretido. E não deixavam os meus.

Percebi, com surpresa, que não segurava mais seus ombros e sim seus pulsos. Normalmente, ela teria se desvencilhado e me dado um soco, mas agora... Agora ela não se movia. Só me olhava...

E, de certa forma, isso só deixava tudo ainda mais angustiante.

- Percy? Annabeth? Vocês estão bem?

Minha mãe apareceu na porta, e eu soltei os pulsos de Annabeth como se tivesse levado um choque. Ela imediatamente fingiu brincar com os cabelos.

- Eu... Entendi. Vou deixá-los a sós.

Ela saiu do quarto e nós voltamos a nos sentar. Não nos encaramos, nem trocamos palavras. Assistimos às próximas cenas em silêncio.

No final, Hércules conseguiu salvar a Meg. Conseguiu resgatá-la do Mundo Inferior. E, vou te dizer, o Mundo Inferior desse desenho é bem mais legal que o que eu visitei.

Como não podia deixar de ser, o herói – agora um deus – repetiu para a Meg a frase que ela tinha usado antes:

- As pessoas fazem loucuras quando amam.

Olhei para Annabeth, que brincava com o boné distraída ao meu lado... E pensei no quão bem entendia aquelas palavras simples.


End file.
